Forever and always
by Cookie Seller On The Dark Side
Summary: He lifted his hand weakly to her face and murmured. "I didn't lie. I'll love you, forever and always."


Three souls were having a glaring fight on Mount Olympus. Ethan Nakamura, Kronos the Titan, and Percy Jackson. Two VS One. One was a titan. The other an angry and bitter rival of the gods. Not so good. But one seemed to be in a dilema.

Ethan Nakamura seemed torn between the options. _Be a hero and betray your overlord, or stay faithful and kill Perseus Jackson_.

Kronos growled, a grotesque expression appeared on his face. "Don't tell me, Nakamura, that your considering helping _them-_ they follow the Gods, the treacherous Gods!" Kronos scowled when his words made no difference. "Fine, so be it." He shoved Ethan out of the way, a sharp skinny elbow jutted into his side, and he toppled over, his body aiming for open sky.

Watched Percy and his horrified expression, he mouthed. "Deserve better... if only they just... had thrones-" His words were cut of as the edge of the ground arrived. His already bruised and battered body began plummeting to the ground, a shrill shriek was the last they heard of him.

Kronos was smirking. A maniacal gleam was shining in his golden eyes. "I gave you a chance, Perseus Jackson, you could have joined me, but you refused." He slashed a hard kick at Percy's Achilles heel- the small of the poor boy's back. Percy winced in pain. It was sharp and stinging, he felt like his heart had skipped a beat. He didn't know how he could tell, since his heart-beat was going at such a quick speed. "Now, you will die." Kronos unleashed his sword, and Percy, in his fear, wondered how he had never noticed how pointy it was...

He gasped, a firing pain shot through his body. It soared from head to toe. From left arm to right arm. From ear to ear. Kronos had struck, causing Percy to fall abck, the _crack _told him he had hit the cold, stone, and unforgiving ground.

Kronos was grinning. He held up the bloody sword, and Percy flinched back.

But only then did the real torture begin.

Kronos raised his sword above Percy's face, and a small drop of crimson began dropping down. It would slide down the blade, stop at the bottom then slither down, hanging on the tip like a tear-drop or cocoon. It sometimes landed in his eyes, or ran into his open-in-fear-mouth, or slipped down his face. The grotesque feeling of your own blood running down was sickening, and he couldn't move a single hand to wipe it off.

The worst part: Kronos had to continue refilling his blood-ridden sword. Thrusting it into Percy's Achilles Heel the pulling it out and begining the torture again. This went on for what seemed like eternity. Years of infinity. The largest ever time of misery.

It was then Percy realized he was dying. Slowly yet surely he was passing away. He had failed his mission. Olympus would fall. With every drop of red his heart beat got slower. His breathes became more sparse. The pain increased in areas and decreased in others.

"_Percy_!" A beautiful voice cried out. It caused a grief-stricken Percy to wonder if he was dead and had reached Elysium, because only-

His pondering thoughts were interrupted by Kronos's laughter. Ongoing insane laughter.

Percy forced himself to prise open his eyes, and he flinched as a crimson drip landed directly into his eye. He searched for the voice, his tired eyes attempted to escape Kronos and his victory, but they failed.

He stood high and tall. Pride in his eyes. But that pride had already existed, it just needed a reason to be let out. And Percy's failure gifted him with that necessity.

Then Kronos moved out of the way, the new look in his eyes screamed: _Yay! I get to see you in even MORE pain!_

Percy watched as a new figure came forth. It had to be a goddess, his muddled up brain told him, to be that lovely.

Long blonde hair, brilliant stormy grey eyes, tanned skin._ Annabeth_.

Percy, even in is dying form, was appalled he could forget Annabeth... but then he realized: his brain was shutting down.

It was then he realized, his mum, Paul, Poseidon, Grover, Tyson, Annabeth, the Stoll brothers, Clarisse... he would never see them again.

He began to hyperventilate. This couldn't be the end, then he heard crying.

"Annabeth?" He croaked, looking up at her.

"Percy- no! Seaweed-brain, you're okay. Don't you dare leave me!" She began sobbing. "No!"

Percy watched her, unable to speak... then three words pushed through his blood-stained lips. "I love you."

Annabeth stared at him, tears running down her face. "You can't leave me! NO! I love you!" Then her words became harsh. "The fates are too cruel! They... they..." Her words were cut off by violent weeping.

He lifted his hand weakly to her face and murmured. "I didn't lie. I'll love you, forever and always."

"For-forever and always?" She asked.

"I'd never want anything else." He told her.

Kronos's laughter in the backround meant nothing.

"I'll see you on the other side, tell my mum I love her. I love _you_."

His heart beat was too slow, Annabeth noticed. "Percy, please."

"I'm sorry," he said sadly, closing his eyes. The tears stopped running. The lungs stopped working. The heart stopped beating. Percy was _dead_.

"No, no, no, no." Annabeth said quietly. She buried her head in his chest, whimpering softly.

Eventually the fighting stopped, a couple of her friends took up the courage to walk up and see them.

"What's wrong?" Asked the demigods, not able to see the corpse.

Annabeth's head raised. "He's gone." She muttered.

They gasped and watched in horror as Kronos had a laughing fit.

As the terrible realization grew on them, only a few could hear Annabeth's silent words. "Forever and always."


End file.
